New Sensei
by Kuramaune341
Summary: Kehidupan guru baru yang memiliki sifat dingin dan datar, sedikit demi sedikit menjadi lebih berwarna dan bermakna dengan adanya sang pujaan hati.
1. Chapter 1

**NEW SENSEI**

My first Fanfiction Sasunaru.

Author : Kurama no kitsune

Pairing : SASUNARU

Genre : romance, humor

Rating : eMudesu! (masih T mngkin chapter yg lain nanti)

Warning : yaoi,lemon dan gaje.

I'm comming...

Disuatu pagi yang cerah dikota konoha yang berada di negara jepang. Terlihat seorang pemuda pirang berumur sekitar 16 tahun, dengan memakai seragam sekolah konoha high school. Sedang berjalan dengan riangnya menuju ke sekolahnya. Sedang asik bersenandung ria, tiba-tiba ada yang menabrak tubuh mungilnya.

BRUUUKKK...

"ah...ittaiii" rengek pemuda pirang yang kita ketahui dari name tagnya "NAMIKAZE NARUTO" yang jatuh terduduk .

"hn...gomen" jawab datar seorang lelaki raven, yang sedang mengulurkan tangannya kepada naruto.

Naruto mendongak untuk melihat tangan siapa itu, saat melihatnya dia terpaku karena melihat ketampanan dari lelaki raven tersebut.

'wuuaahhh...kakoiii' seru naruto dalam hati sambil memandang lelaki tersebut dengan mata berbinar.

Lelaki raven tersebut bingung karena sambutan tangannya tidak disambut oleh pemuda itu.

" hn dobe, kau mau dibantu atau tidak?" serunya sakartis.

Naruto tersadar dari rasa kagumnya karena mendengar panggilan mengejek dari lelaki yang ada didepannya.

" HAH...apa kau bilang teme! Namaku naruto bukan dobe, baka!" seru naruto kesal sambil berteriak.

"hn dobe" jawab lelaki itu datar dan berlalu pergi

" hah dasar teme baka, kuso!" serunya sambil bibirnya mengerucut imut dengan pipi yang menggembung, orang-orang yang melihatnya harus extra menahan hasrat untuk mimisan saat melihat wajah imut naruto dan naruto melanjutkan perjalanannya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal.

#KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL

Naruto berjalan dilorong-lorong sekolahnya menuju ke kelasnya.

"OHAYOUU MINNA..." teriak naruto lantang saat sampai didepan kelasnya yang terbuka.

"ohayou naru-chann.." seru pemuda jabrik senang dengan tatto segitiga merah terbalik dikedua sisi pipinya, sebut saja dia kiba.

"hn ohayou" jawab pemuda rambut merah tatto 'ai' didahinya datar.

"ck...mendokusoi" seruan malas dari pemuda berambut mirip nanas dengan tampang mengantuk.

Naruto segera berjalan menuju kekursi tempat duduknya dan mendudukkan dirinya disana.

KRIEETT...

Suara pintu kelas terbuka dan menampakkan lelaki tinggi dengan rambut raven yang mirip seperti pantat ayam, dengan santai berjalan menuju ke meja guru. Semua murid yang ada dikelas tersebut terpana melihat ketampanan dari lelaki itu minus naruto yang sedang melamun menghadap jendela kelas, entah memikirkan apa dan banyak teriakkan genit dari siswa perempuan yang beruntung dapat melihat lelaki yang sangat tampan dipagi hari.

"Hn selamat pagi, perkenalkan aku sensei baru kalian UCHIHA SASUKE pindahan dari Oto. saya disini akan mengajar pelajaran kimia" perkenalan yang cukup panjang dan datar dari sensei yang kita tahu namanya sasuke dengan disambut pekikkan gaje dari siswa perempuan yang ada dikelas tersebut.

Sang sensei mengedarkan pandangannya untuk melihat wajah-wajah murid barunya ini dan dia berhenti saat melihat satu murid berambut pirang acak-acakkan yang melamun dengan pandangan ke jendela luar.

'hn benarkah itu si dobe yang kutabrak tadi?' katanya dalam hati sambil memperhatikan pemuda pirang dengan wajah imut yang sedang melamun itu.

'jika dilihat dengan baik sidobe itu manis juga ya...HAH apa yang kupikirkan, aku tidak mungkin menyukainya kan?' ' tapi kalau aku jatuh cinta padanya apa tak apa-apa ya?' tambahnya lagi gila dalam hati.

Akhirnya setelah selesai memperhatikan murid dobe-nya itu dia lalu mengabsen satu persatu nama murid yang ada dikelas persatu murid telah dipanggil, hingga...

" Namikaze Naruto " panggil sasuke bingung serasa pernah mendengar nama itu dan dia mengedarkan penglihatannya dan berhenti saat melihat murid dobenya lah yang mengangkat tangan.

" Hadir sen-... "perkataan naruto berhenti saat menghadap sang sensei.

"Eh?...HIIIEEEE, kau BAKA TEME yang menabrakku sampai jatuh tadi pagikan?" teriak naruto lantang pada sang sensei kesal.

"huuussstt...naru-chan bersikaplah yang sopan beliau itu sensei kita baka" seru kiba pelan dan sambil menarik naruto untuk duduk dikursinya lagi.

"Hah..sensei?" bingung naruto karna tidak mengerti dengan perkataan kiba tadi.

"hn iya dobe aku ini adalah sensei barumu, jadi bersikaplah yang sopan padaku!" ujar sasuke memerintah.

" I-iya sensei..gomenasai " seru naruto pelan.

Setelah perdebatan kecil itu selesai, segerahlah Sasuke melanjutkan kegiatan mengajarnya.

2 jam kemudian...

TENG TENG TENG...

Suara bel istirahat berbunyi, semua murid yang ada didalam kelas segera menghambur untuk segera pergi kekantin dan mengisi perut mereka.

Naruto yang hendak keluar dari kelas dikejutkan oleh seorang siswi cantik tapi pemalu bernama Hinata yang memanggilnya..

"ahh...Na-naruto-kun? Kamu dipanggil o-leh U-uchiha sensei di ruang guru!" ujar Hinata gugup bercampur malu kepada naruto.

" eh? Oh-..baiklah aku akan kesana!.. oh ya arigatou Hinata-chan...!" seru Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar kepada hinata.

" ah...sama-sama Na-naruto-kun" ujar hinata dengan rona merah dipipinya saat melihat senyuman lebar dari Naruto.

Setelahnya Naruto berlalu berjalan kearah kantor guru di ujung gedung. Dia berhenti di depan pintu yang bertuliskan RUANG GURU, lalu naruto mengetuk pintu itu.

TOK TOK TOK

"Selamat siang Uchiha sensei.." sapa Naruto kepada satu orang yang berada didalam ruang guru yang sedang istirahat di meja gurunya.

"Hn...kau Namikaze diperintah oleh Kakashi sensei untuk menemaniku berkeliling melihat-melihat sekolah ini!" kata Sasuke datar kepada Naruto.

"H'ai sensei" seru naruto lesu, sebenarnya dia malas untuk berurusan lagi dengan sensei ''teme'' itu.

TBC

Author baru datang dengan FF yaoi Versi sasunaru, bagi yang berminat membaca tolong review ya.


	2. Chapter 2

**NEW SENSEI ch 2**

My first Fanfiction sasunaru.

Author : Kurama no kitsune

Pairing : SASUNARU (karakter Sasuke disini OOC dari biasanya)

Genre : Romance and Humor

Rating : eMudesu!(masih T mngkin chapter yg lain nanti)

Warning : yaoi,lemon, ceritanya berbelit-belit, Typo(s)

 **I'm comming...**

Mereka Naruto dan Sasuke jalan beriringan melewati beberapa gedung sekolah dan beberapa gedung lainnya. Sampai didepan ruang musik Naruto menjelaskan apa saja yang ada didalamnya.

"nah sensei ini adalah ruang musik di gedung KHS, didalam ada banyak alat musik yang biasa digunakan oleh murid-murid club musik." Ujar Naruto menjelaskan isi yang ada didalam ruang musik itu kepada Sasuke.

" hn '' jawab Sasuke datar kepada Naruto.

"haaah..." Naruto menghela napas menghadapi sensei Temenya itu.

" ya sudah, sebaiknya kau istirahatlah. Terima kasih telah mengajakku berkeliling" ujar Sasuke datar pada Naruto.

"ha'i arigatou senseiii..." seru girang Naruto pada senseinya dan langsung berlari menuju kantin.

" haah..dasar Dobe " ujar Sasuke.

SKIP TIME (2 Minggu Kemudian)

Bel pertanda pulang sekolah berbuyi, seluruh siswa KHS berlari menuju gerbang sekolah termasuk Naruto yang berjalan kearah gerbang.

TINN TINN TINN! (anggap ajha bunyi klakson mobil)

Terdengar suara klakson mobil dari arah belakang Naruto berjalan.

" hey Dobe bisa kau ikut aku pergi?" tanya Sasuke datar pada Naruto

" hah, buat apa sensei? aku lelah ingin istirahat sensei Teme..." desah Naruto malas pada Sasuke.

"cepatlah, ada yang ingin kukatakan" kata Sasuke

"haah baiklah " ujar Naruto pasrah

Waktu telah berlalu dengan cepat, 2 minggu waktu yang cukup untuk saling mengenal masing-masing, termasuk Sasuke dan Naruto yang semakin akrab saja, walaupun sering sekali mereka berantem hanya masalah sepele. Murid-murid yang lain heran dengan kedekatan mereka, tetapi mereka tidak berani untuk bertanya. Karena sang sensei selalu membuntuti kemanapun Naruto pergi. Seperti sekarang ini, Sasuke berencana mengajak Naruto untuk pergi ke suatu tempat.

akhirnya setelah perdebatan kecil itu, Naruto masuk kedalam mobil Sasuke dengan sangat terpaksa dan pasrah.

'dasar Teme no baka, seenaknya saja menyuruhku masuk kedalam mobilnya dan apa dia bilang dia mau mengatakan sesuatu! Atau Astaga jangan-jangan dia akan' batin Naruto horor saat memikirkan kemungkinan yang akan dilakukan oleh Sasuke.

'' ne Dobe aku tidak akan macam-macam padamu, aku hanya akan membawamu kesuatu tempat dan mengatakan sesuatu padamu!" kata Sasuke.

Sasuke POV

Aku berencana mengajak Naruto untuk pergi ke Villa pribadiku. Aku berencana untuk mengutarakan persaanku yang sebenarnya, bahwa aku menyukainya ah bukan tapi aku mencintainya. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku mulai mencintainya, yang pasti aku merasa nyaman dan hidupku menjadi lebih berwarna dari sebelumnya. Bukan tanpa alasan, beberapa minggu ini aku mengikutinya, aku bermaksud untuk lebih mengenalnya dan membuat dirinya menjadi jatuh cinta padaku.

"ahh i-iya baiklah Teme" Naruto berkata gugup dengan wajah yang memerah. Karena aku mengetahui apa yang dipikirkannya, sebenarnya Naruto itu orang yang mudah ditebak dari gerak-geriknya. Lucu sekali, ingin sekali aku langsung menciumnya saat itu juga.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

Kami sampai juga diVilla pribadiku, disini memiliki pemandangan yang sangat indah, tidak heran kalau Naruto sampai terpukau seperti itu.

"Uwaahh sensei pemandangannya Indah sekali, bahkan udara disini sangat sejuk" ujar Naruto riang dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, yang membuat dirinya semakin imut saja, aku merasa pipiku memanas dengan hanya melihat Naruto yang seperti itu. Mengetahui itu aku secepat kilat merubah kembali ekspresiku menjadi stoic kembali.

Author POV

"hn ini villa pribadiku, dan hanya aku dan kau yang tahu tempat ini." Ujar Sasuke pada Naruto yang masih kagum dengan pemandangan disekitar villa itu.

"Eh? Kenapa hanya kita yang tahu tempat seindah ini? Apa sensei tidak memberitahu keluarga sensei kalau sensei punya Villa sendiri ? tanyanya bingung pada Sasuke yang sedang memandangnya intens. 'karena kamu adalah orang yang special dan berharga buatku dan villa ini hanya akan kutunjukkan pada orang yang aku cintai seperti dirimu Dobe.' Renung Sasuke dalam hati.

"Orang tuaku telah meninggal dunia 5 Tahun yang lalu, aku hanya tinggal dengan aniki ku dan sekarang dia lagi keluar kota " ujar Sasuke datar, ada nada kesedihan dibalik kalimat yang di katakan tadi.

"Ah Gomenasai sensei aku tidak tahu ka..-" perkataan Naruto terpotong saat Sasuke langsung menempelkan bibirnya pada Naruto, dengan sedikit lumatan kasar.

Naruto tidak tahu harus melakukan apa pada Sasuke yang tiba-tiba langsung menciumnya itu, dia ingin mendorong Sasuke menjauh tapi hati kecilnya mengatakan sebaliknya. Dan akhirnya dia hanya pasrah saat bibirnya ditawan oleh Sasuke.

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya dari Naruto dengan napas yang tersenggal-senggal begitu juga Naruto. Suasana hening saat mereka berdua terdiam dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

"Dobe gomen aku telah menciummu'' ujar Sasuke datar tapi ada sedikit nada menyesal dari kalimatnya.

"emm ...ano tidak apa-apa Teme" ujar Naruto gugup dengan kepala menunduk untuk menutupi rona merah yang ada dipipinya.

Sasuke yang melihatnya tersenyum kecil namun terkesan lembut, lalu dia maju sedikit kearah Naruto dan mengangkat dagu Naruto agar bisa melihat mata biru jernih milik Naruto.

"Dobe...mungkin ini terlalu cepat, tapi aku ingin kau untuk menjadi kekasihku,milikku dan pendamping hidupku untuk selamanya." Ujar Sasuke datar, tapi tidak memungkiri bahwa ada rona merah dipipinya.

"eh? Apa maksudmu Teme..." ujar Naruto bingung dengan perkataan Sasuke.

"Dobe...aku mencintaimu sejak kali pertama kita bertemu, dan aku ingin kamu jadi kekasihku" kata Sasuke dengan nada berharap.

"ano... Teme apa aku bisa percaya kata-katamu? Aku setidaknya butuh bukti karena kita baru saling mengenal 2 minggu ini" Ujar Naruto dengan gugup tapi dia berusaha agar tidak terlalu terlihat gugup didepan gurunya itu.

"ne Dobe aku akan membuktikannya..." ujar Sasuke .

TBC

Minna chapter 2 aku kasih agak panjang dari chapter 1, jadi rama harap direview ff ane…  
untuk memotivasi rama tolong direview ya!


	3. Chapter 3

**NEW SENSEI CH 3**

Author : Kurama no Kitsune

Pairing : SASUNARU (karakter Sasuke disini sedikit OOC dari biasanya)

Genre : Romance and Humor

Rating : M!(masih T mngkin chapter yg lain nanti)

Warning : yaoi,lemon, ceritanya berbelit-belit, Typo(s)

Naruto yang ragu untuk menerima pernyataan cinta Senseinya, meminta sang sensei untuk membuktikan apakah benar sang sensei mencintainya atau hanya untuk mempermainkannya saja.

00000000000

Setelah seminggu dari acara pernyataan cinta Sasuke, dan Naruto yang meminta bukti pada sang sensei. Mereka berdua terlihat menjaga sedikit jarak masing-masing dengan pemikiran yang berbeda. Naruto yang berpikir akan malu bila bertemu dengan sasuke , lain lagi dengan sasuke yang tengah memikirkan cara apa yang dapat membuktikan bahwa dia memang mencintai muridnya itu.

Sasuke POV

Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa membuktikan kepada dobe bahwa aku benar-benar mencintainya, tak ada maksud untuk mempermainkannya sama sekali. Apa dia tidak merasakan bagaimana jantungku yang berdetak kencang saat memeluknya, apa dia tidak merasakan bibirku bergetar saat menciumnya karena begitu bahagia dan rasa cintaku membuncah #ahlebayy.

Sepertinya aku akan bertanya padanya…

Author POV

Terlihat sasuke bergegas keluar wilayah sekolah dan menuju halaman parker, dimana mobilnya terparkir. Setelahnya sasuke masuk kedalam mobil dan melaju dengan sedang menuju ke sebuah tempat.

Sedangkan ditempat lain, naruto tampak melamun. Sepertinya masih memikirkan kejadian kemarin saat dirinya dicium oleh sang sensei. Saat ini naruto berada di atap gedung sekolah. Terdengar helaan nafas yang entah keberapa kalinya ia keluarkan hari ini.

"Apa jatuh cinta bisa semudah itu ya? Bagaimana teme bisa dengan mudah mencintaiku? Jujur sih aku juga menyukainya." Naruto yang masih bingung dengan semua ini, terkejut dengan pintu yang tebuka dengan kasar. Dan terlihatlah sang Sensei yang beberapa hari ini membuatnya bingung dengan persaannya sendiri.

"Naruto ikutlah denganku, kau bilang ingin bukti cintaku kan?" ujar Sasuke sembari meraih pergelangan tangan Naruto lalu berjalan menuju pintu atap.

Sasuke terus berjalan dengan Naruto yang mnegikuti dibelakangnya. Sesampainya mereka ditengah-tengah aula sekolah yang sedang ramai siswa-siswi disana, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berlutut dengan tetap memegang tangan Naruto. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari dalam jasnya, "Naruto maukah kau menjadi kekasihku" tanya Sasuke kepada Naurto, yang ditanya hanya mengerjab bingung. Para murid yang melihatnya dengan berbagai ekpsresi kaget,iri,kecewa dan marah karena sensei incaran mereka lebih memilih pria daripada mereka yang wanita.

Naruto tersadar dari bingungnya dan buru-buru meminta Sasuke untuk berdiri, dia merasa sangat malu karena menjadi tontonan."Kau gila! Cepat berdiri, apa kau tidak malu dilihat banyak orang?" bentak Naruto pada Sasuke. "Kau bilang ingin bukti, inilah bukti yang aku siapkan untukmu" Sasuke berdiri dihadapan Naruto dan membuka kotak yang sebelumnya ia pegang, isinya adalah sebuah kalung dengan bandul batu shappire yang sangat indah.

Ia memasangkan kalung itu dileher Naruto, kembali dia bertanya "Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Aku mencintaimu sungguh". Naruto menatap Sasuke yang berada dihadapannya dengan sendu.

"Aku...

TBC

Maafkan diriku yang baru hadir kembali, maafken rama yang lama updatenya. Tugas kuliah makin menumpuk setiap semester dan baru dapat kesempatan untuk update dan maaf untuk updatean kali ini pendek.

Terima kasih untuk mamochan yang bersedia membaca dan review ff nista ini.

Rama minta review bagi pembaca untuk motivasi nulis or update ff ini.

Terima kasih, Arigatou, Thank you, Kamshamnida, 谢谢 Xièxiè,Grazie.


End file.
